Unknown Territory
by Onus of the Flesh
Summary: What happens when Harry intrudes into space he's not allowed in? Will he go through Draco's punishment? WARNING; HarryxDraco, mature content! SLASH! YAOI! BOY LOVE! BOYXBOY! HarryxRon, SnapexDraco, ect. in future chaps and maybe a little LunaxHermiome!
1. Purity

**First time I've ever written a fanfic. Thus why it's so short. I intend to do a 2nd**** chapter.**

**PS; This is slash. HarryxDraco. BoyxBoy.**

**DON'T LIKE; DON'T READ.**

**-x-**

**Harry peered through the large wooden door, looking into a room of the oldest, classic rugs and furniture ever known by muggle and wizard alike. There were three sofas with magenta velvet over the cushions that surrounded the fireplace, ablaze, even at midnight. This area was forbidden.**

"**Potter!" Someone whispered from behind the invading Gryffindor boy.**

**Harry jumped back in surprise, the invisibility cloak floating away from him. He quickly went to pick it up, but when he looked up his face went bright red in shame. "M-Malfoy…!" He whispered, then bowed his head, unable to look at the blonde boy above him. They'd only been classmates for 5 years…**

"**Why, my little Harry," Draco teased, putting his fingertips below Harry's chin and raising the boy's head. He used his free hand to push some of the scruffy brunette hair out of Harry's face so he could see the boy properly. "What are you doing, roaming uncharted territory so late at night…?"**

**Harry made a face and pulled his face free of Malfoy's grip, turning away form the boy. He grabbed his cloak and stood back up. He looked Malfoy in the eye this time. "Uncharted territory? Why, are you talking about that body of yours?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "And you sweet little ass," He teased.**

**It was now Draco's turn to blush. But he did not back down. He stepped up, about the same height as Harry. "You've got nerve, Harry. Talking about my body is one thing, but trespassing into Slytherin house is against the rules. I'll have to punish you…" He whispered, tracing his fingertips down Harry's chest.**

**Harry growled and reached forward. He grabbed Draco's tie and shoved it towards him, forcing his lips against Malfoy's. This was against the rules, too. He pushed his tongue between Draco's lips. He figured he'd broken a law by now. Then Draco pushed back and the blonde's hand grabbed Harry's butt. They were both in trouble now…**

**Harry pulled away first. "You're sick." He whispered.**

"**Faggot," Draco whispered back. But then Draco pushed Harry into a velvety sofa and sat with one leg on each side of Harry. Their faces centimeters apart.**

"**Oh, you sit on my lap and I'm the gay one?" Harry asked, then laughed. "You're priorities are so off," He said, then took Draco's neck in his hand, pulled forward and placed a small, delicate kiss on Draco's lips.**

**His eyes wide with surprise, the Slytherin blushed again, saying, "I still haven't gotten to your punishment, yet, Potter…" He warned.**

**Harry laughed, putting hard around Draco's small frame, kissing his forehead, then nose and each cheek. "Why don't I punish you, my little snake?"**

**Draco frowned. "Just wait…" He whispered, then reached into his robes and pulled out a condom. **

**Harry lost his smile and starred, wide eyed. He didn't believe Draco could do such a thing… He knew, for the past two years that he'd been sneaking off with Malfoy during the night, that the boy was a virgin. Untouched. "Love, you don't have to…--"**

"**Shut up," Draco commended, leaning forward. He pulled the invisibility cloak over both of them, "I want you,"**

**-x-**

**A/N: Comment please! Tell me, what shall I include in the second chapter?? Who gets dominant position? Thank you for reading!**


	2. Impurity and Cheating

N/A: This chapter will contain more of the plot! Still, though;

MATURE CONTENT

BOYXBOY ACTION

HARRYXDRACO

Don't like; Don't read.

You have been warned.

-x-

Harry shook his head, placing his hands on Draco's shoulders and pushing him into a sitting position on his lap. "No, Malfoy. You're going to wait until you're engaged, at least!" he said, tapping his fingertip against Draco's nose.

"No! I don't want to wait! Not anymore!" Draco almost yelled, "You tease me everyday! I'm ready! You aren't a virgin, who says I have to be?!" He wined, pulled out of Harry's grasp. He sat on the sofa beside Harry, on his knees. He leaned over, forcing his lips against Harry's.

And Harry kissed back, but not for long. He pushed Draco back and looked the boy in the eye. "I want you to stay pure. And when ever do I tease you?"

Draco blushed heavily, looking away. "Every time you touch me or grab me or grope me. And every time you move your body or when you brush your hair to the side in that way that looks like you had just been up against a pillow…"

"Oh," Harry laughed, sneaking his arms under Draco and lifting the boy in a bridal hold.

Draco attempted to push away, and failed. "Hey, I still am going to punish you!" He warned.

Harry laughed, pecking Draco's forehead. "Wait, what punishment?" He asked, carrying Draco up to his private room, laying the boy on his head. He covered the blonde with heavy velvet sheets.

Draco crossed is arms over his chest, sitting back up in his bed. "I will loose my virginity, no matter what you say," He said stubbornly.

"Oh, and how will you go about that? I won't let you." Harry said, narrowing his eyes. He pushed his palm against Draco's shoulder and pushed the boy into a laying position. With that, Draco took Harry's hand and nibbled on the index finger for a moment and began to suck on Harry's finger lustfully. Harry blushed, pulling his arm back, but Draco held him there, getting back onto his hand and knees, crawling over Harry.

Draco smirked. "If you don't let me have your body, I'll find someone who will!"

Harry frowned and pushed Draco against the bed angrily. "Don't you dare say that! Now go to sleep, now!" He commanded, getting up and walking towards the door. Then he pulled out his wand, and before Draco could respond, cast a spell and the little blonde boy fell into a deep slumber.

(Time skip)

"Malfoy, what are you doing?!" Snape yelled, leaning back into his chair. Draco had his hands on his desk, leaning across the desk. "Get off my desk! And out of my office if you are going to behave this way!"

Draco pushed back. "Sorry, teacher, but…--"

"Professor!"

"Okay, yeah. Professor," Draco continued. He walked slowly around the desk, tracing his finger along the desk. "Now, will you please listen to me…?" He asked, now on Snape's side of the desk, his hands gripping onto the wood on each side of him. He faced Snape.

"Malfoy, get away from my desk." Snape growled, standing up defiantly, also facing the boy. "Now,"

Malfoy frowned, looking up at Snape. His lower body was pressed against the desk. "Professor Snape, please! Listen! I'm sick of being teased and taunted by my boyfriend about my body…--"

"Boyfriend?" Snape repeated, laughing. He put one hand on each side of Draco, lifting the boy and setting him on his desk. "Go on, then, tell me. What's he teasing you about, again?"

Draco froze. "O-Oh…" He could feel the man's breath against his face, their bodies closing in. "H-He won't have relations with me… he says he wants me to stay pure… I-I want more…" He whispered.

The professor cast a spell, locking the door to the office. He set his right hand on Draco's chest, his left on the boy's thigh. "Oh, and who do you think will take your sweet, innocent body?" He asked, lust clouding his eyes.

"I-I don't care… I was hoping you might be able to help me…" Draco whispered, gasping at his professor's touch. "C-can you…--" He stopped, Snape's lips pressed against his. Snape's right had slid off his chest and behind Draco's head, keeping him there while Snape's tongue pushed between Draco's lips.

Snape, eager for the body in front of him, carefully pulled Draco's robe away, unbuttoning the boy's shirt and slipping away his tie. He ran his fingers down Draco's bare torso. He tore his mouth away from Draco's lips and looked down the boy's body. He squeezed his fingertips on Draco's nipples, then nibbled on the boy, eagerly sucking harder at each moan.

"You're such a cutie, Malfoy… and that ass of yours…" He murmured, moving his fingers down to Draco's pants line. He pulled off the rest of Malfoy's clothing. "Oh, I see you're pretty excited!" He said with a laugh, looking down to Malfoy's erect member. He pulled Draco's legs up, pushing the boy's back onto the empty desk and raising the boy's behind. He ran his fingers over Draco's entrance, pinching his behind.

"Ngh…" Draco groaned loudly, arching his back slightly. He'd never been touched like this before. He gasped loudly at each touch, then looked at Snape to see that the professor had undressed himself, too. "M-My boyfriend… will he know… I-it was you…?" He asked.

"Of course not…" Snape whispered back, looking over Draco's entrance. "Although your purity is so easy to see. He will notice that you've been taken…" He whispered, then slid his shaft, fully erect, slowly into Draco's entrance.

Draco moaned loudly into the rest of the day.

-x-

"Hey!" Harry yelled, running off in their free period before their last class of the day. He'd been outside and had finally spotted his lover. "You didn't come to Herbology or Muggle Studies. I saw you in the library when I was going to… never mind… What've you been up to?" He asked, stuffing his books under his arm.

Draco looked away, letting his hair fall in front of his face. "Just been busy. It's nothing." He said quietly, leaning his nose into his book. His butt was still sore from the session he'd had with Snape… all morning.

"Y'know, Crab and Boylle were looking for you at lunch. Don't tell me you got lunch detention…--"

"Shut up!" Draco yelled, looking up. He sighed, shutting his book sharply, as to make a loud noise when it closed. "Just…" He turned his back, walking away, "Go."

Harry sighed, watching Draco until the bell chimed, then turned to go to his last class. Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was the first time Snape would ever teach this class.

-x-

'ZZZ' Ron scrawled across a sheet of torn parchment, sliding it over to Harry. Harry grinned in response, looking up to see Snape's scribbles on the board. Snape rarely ever wrote on a board, and had hardly looked at the class at all today, but nobody seemed to notice.

'That's what Malfoy did last night!' Harry wrote back.

'Your boyfriend? Oh yeah. With you? -wink-' Was what Ron wrote back.

'I wish!'

'You wish he was your boyfriend…?'

'I wish he slept with me!'

Ron looked up and to Harry, shaking his head with a smirk. He was enjoying himself a little too much. 'I heard a rumor that Snape's been gay with Dumbledore.'

'No way!' Harry wrote, completely ignoring Snape's lesson.

'Yes! Someone heard moaning from his office this morning! Students said he was a bit off this morning, too. Even Hermione said he had a bit of a stumble. I'd think so; he's probably not been laid since he was our age!'

'Maybe never!' Harry was writing when he heard a rule slam down on his desk. Looking up, his face flushed. Snape.

Snape read over the note, smirked, then frowned at Harry. "Oh… is that so?" He asked sarcastically. Draco hadn't told him who the boyfriend was, but now that he knew… "It wasn't Dumbledore, my dear boy…" He said, walking back to the front of the room. Their conversation had no meaning to anyone else, nor did anyone but Ron understand. "…It was Malfoy."

Harry froze. A glare spread across his face. But it just as soon fell. Had Draco cheated on him…?

-x-

Ron pulled his head up from the pillow. "Hn..? Harry? What are you doing here? You usually go out to Slytherin dormitory this time of night."

Harry groaned, turning his head away from Ron's bed.

"This is about what Snape said… isn't it?"

Harry rolled is eyes. "It's about Draco cheating on me." He admitted.

"Did he really?" Ron asked, suddenly sitting up. "Did you see that smirk on his face? Did you not see Draco's slump all day? I think Snape forced him…--"

"Shut. Up. Ron!" Harry growled. But his friend's words slid through his mind. Could Snape had really raped his boyfriend…? Was he wrong to not go and comfort his lover…? He would have pulled out his invisibility cloak right away, but passed out soon enough. When morning came, he felt bad all over again.

"Ron… I'm sorry," he apologized while they got dressed.

Ron finished getting dressed at sat with Harry. "'Tis not your fault. Things will work out…" He said, looking at his friend sympathetically. Then he leaned over, taking Harry's cheek in his palm and kissing his lips. He pulled back, then.

"R-Ron?!" Harry said, pulled back, wide eyed. "What was that for?!"

Ran narrowed his eyes. "For if he /did/ cheat on you." He said, then left dramatically.

Neville looked at Harry. "Geez, you two are so full of mysteries…" He said, then also left. After awhile, Harry was alone in the room, still half-dressed. He hated himself…

He wanted Draco back, but didn't know how…

-x-

A/N: Not so mature, right? … okay, so some of it was.

I've taken some things into consideration. Does the whole session with Snape only make Draco more forceful? More dominating…? Or the opposite?

You tell me! Comment!

Third chapter soon to come!

Here's what to look forward to:

Draco's first time with Harry (Possibly)

Rumors of Ron being gay (Definitely)

Dumbledore having a private meeting with some people… (99% Yes!)

Voldy? (You tell me.)

Lucius coming to Hogwartz with a complaint. (Possibly)


	3. Infirmary

Note from the Author: I don't have any idea how many chapters there will be. I don't want there to be more than 5 though…

I will update as much as possible.

And PLEASE COMMENT! I'm more likely to work harder and better if you do.

Plus, I take recommendations seriously. Wanna hear more of Harry's thoughts? See Draco be dom/not dominant? Wanna see Dumbledore give Snape a wedgie? Odds are that if you ask I could very well give it to you!

This story is for YOU; the readers.

NOW, on with the fanfiction…

-x-

'_Dear Draco,_

_Snape told me what happened. Sort of. Did you really?_

_Did he hurt you?_

_No matter what, I still love you._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter'_

Harry sighed at his letter. But he still strapped it onto Hedwig and sent her off. He didn't feel well that day and decided to take a sick day.

-x-

Later that evening, during lunch hour, Draco had gone up to his room to eat. He still wanted to be alone and was feeling bad enough. He hadn't seen Harry during Quiditche practice… He felt terrible.

But when he looked into his room he saw Hedwig on the window sill. He smiled weakly, knowing who it was from, but not it's content.

"Oh, no…" He whispered when he finished the letter. His face flooded with fear. He knew of only one thing to do… He grabbed some parchment and a pen and told Hedwig to stay a little longer.

'_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry. I told you, though, I warned you. I was sick of being pure!_

_Father says pure blood enough… but you saying pure about my body…_

_I was going to ask him how to seduce you… but he… I didn't think of passing up the opportunity…_

_I love you, though._

_I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy'_

He sealed his letter and sent Hedwig back to his boyfriend…

-x-

_'Dear Draco,_

_Purity? That's what this is about?! Draco, why would you risk our relationship over something so childish and immature! Sex isn't everything._

_But I still love you._

_When can we meet?_

_Love,_

_Harry Potter'_

-x-

'_Dear Harry,_

_Thank you._

_You're not mad, though, are you?_

_The towers by the field at sundown, okay?_

_Love,_

_Draco Malfoy'_

-x-

Harry smiled.

_'De--_'

He scratched that out and wrote, '_Yes_' and sent it back.

He was mad. He was going to meet Draco at sundown.

-x-

"You're going /where/?!' Hermione yelled. Ron held onto her shoulders, knowing there would be little to hold her back. His foot held down the girl's wand, insuring that Harry could sneak out without her tattling.

"Relax, just outside…"

"At this hour?! Harry, what if Filch sees you! Or Professor McGonagle?! You'll…--"

Ron held his hand over Hermione's mouth, smirking. "It's okay, Harry. Go. She won't tell…" He promised. Harry nodded and then ran until he found the a Ravenclaw tower by the playing fields. He pushed on past Gyffindor and Hufflepuff, unsurprised to see a little blonde by the Slytherin tower.

"Thank you…" Draco barely managed to whisper, running at Harry and flinging his arms around Harry, kissing him all over. "Thank you!" He said before Harry pushed back.

"You're not off the hook, Malfoy," Harry said, using the stern voice most parents use when using your full name when you're in trouble. "Sex?! Is that really all you care about?! And you had to go and waste it with Snape?! Oh all people, love, why?! Snape!" He huffed, flailing his arms out, exasperated.

Draco frowned and shoved against Harry's chest. "You wouldn't!" He accused.

Harry glared. "Oh, so that gives you permission to cheat?!" He yelled back, hands on hips.

Draco breathed heavily, looking Harry in the eye. "If you would have stopped teasing me…--!"

Harry put his hand against Draco's mouth. "You know what? I don't want to hear it." He said, turning away and beginning to walk off. He crossed his arms over his chest. He was stubborn. "Also, I guess this evens it out. Ron kissed me… and I want him to do it again." He said.

Draco's eyes went wide, stopping himself from following Harry. His eyes welled with tears and he fell to his knees. He didn't believe it… "Harry… you said…"

Harry turned sharply, his eyes narrowed into glaring slits. "I know exactly what I said. You're just a pathetic, weak little boy! …A pathetic, weak, impure little boy…" He said darkly, then turned away and walked back to the Hogwarts Castle.

-x-

"Harry, Harry! Wake up!" Ron said, shaking his friend's shoulder.

Harry looked up, tired. Ron was fully dressed, the sun was up, not that he cared. "Gnn… what?"

Ron sighed. "It's about Draco," He said quietly, softly.

Instantly, Harry awoke. "What about him?!" He asked in a pressured whisper. He was still angry from the previous night.

Ron looked away, unable to meet Harry's eyes. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

Harry was then alert, looking a little less mad. "Ron… what happened…?"

Ron covered his face, hiding teary eyes. Neville walked over and sat by Ron. Another Gyffindor boy also came and sat with the boys, putting his arms around Ron's shaking shoulders.

Harry went wide eyed. Another boy passed by saying "Sorry about… you know who…" and left the dormitory. His breathing became shallow and his vision narrow. "What happened?!" He asked more forcefully.

Ron looked up, his eyes filled with tears as their eyes met. Nobody else could seem to meet Harry's eyes. "Harry…" Ron started, but decided not to beat around the bush, "He's in the infirmary if you want to see him… He… He said it was for you…" Then his voice broke off and Ron sobbed for his friend.

Harry got up, not bothering to change out of his boxers, only grabbing a school cloak, dashing off for the fifth floor where the infirmary was. "Please… let him be okay…" He prayed.

-x-

A/N: Okay, This will be my last chapter for awhile. Family is going on a camping trip for the weekend and I won't be back for about 4-5 days.

But please continue to check up! And PLEASE comment! The more comments the better I'll get and the faster I'll update the story!


	4. Ron's Rumor

Chapter Four; Ron's Rumor…

This chapter is dedicated to m-lightkiss for truly inspiring me to write this chapter!!

Now, on with the fan fiction!

-x-

Potter leaned over the side of the bed, hovering above the blonde boy. He seemed perfectly all right until you looked at his neck. It was a miracle that somebody had come along the night before and taken him to the infirmary. If not…

He sighed at the cuts drawn across Malfoy's neck. He hated himself for it.

"Potter, it's about time for your next class. Better get along, now," Madam Pomfrey said to Harry, gently setting her hand on his shoulder. "Hurry off, now!" She shooed.

Harry nodded. "Uhm… send me a notice if he wakes up soon, okay?" Malfoy had passed out from loss of blood since last night and hadn't waken since. This bothered Harry deeply.

"Okay. Now, go, deary…"

-x-

"What do you mean?! He wouldn't!" Ginny whispered loudly, hiding behind a row of book in the library.

The Ravenclaw girl she was with leaned over and whispered back, "Yes! My older cousin, Zachariah, said he saw Ron do it! Right on the lips!"

"Ew, they snogged!" Ginny squealed, making a face. "Ron never said anything about this at home!!"

An older Gyffindor passed by, overhearing the conversation. He and his buddies joked about Weasly all day.

By lunch that day, most of all Hogwarts knew of Ron's secret. The story spread like wild fire.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, storming into the men's dormitory, his face red and furious. "I. Just. Heard. You did what?! Tell me!" She yelled.

Ronald looked up from a magazine he was reading on his bed. Neville and Harry, the other boys in the room, slowly walked away. The rage of a woman was not uncommon but was neither welcomed in their room. But Ron wasn't stupid; he's also heard the rumor. All. Morning. Long…

"Look," The red haired boy explained, "It was to help him get back at… well, he was cheating… and… oh, this isn't coming out right…." He sighed, seeing Hermione's wide-eyed expression of confusion and unwanted understanding.

"Cheating?! With you!?" She yelled, her long brunette hair waving around her head.

Ron laughed. "No, it was Malfoy who was ch-- I mean… Uhm…--"

"Malfoy?!" The girl sounded like she'd have the head minister up any time, she was so loud. He was sure people on the other side of the world would waken. "Draco Malfoy!? Oh, you two faggots have hit at new low! How could you?!" He swung her hand down at Ron, slapping him across the face

A few owls perked at the noise, flying away or ruffling their feathers.

"Ron!" Harry yelled, rushing back into the room, pushing past Neville. He knelt down by Ron's bedside. "Are you okay…?" He asked, gingerly placing his palm on Ron's unharmed cheek to examine the red hand print now in the boy's cheek.

Ron flushed red.

Hermione let a yell go up her throat, then she roared in anger. "You two are sick!" She shouted, stomping out of the room.

-x-

"Harry, you didn't have to do that for me…" Ron whispered.

Neville, along with other boys, hid in a separate tower, peeing through the window to spy on Ronald and Harry.

"No, no…" Harry muttered, spreading cream over Ron's cheek, "Now hold still…" He instructed, rubbing in the cream so it didn't leave a mark. "Why would she hit you, though…? I thought she and Luna were like… a 'thing', right?" He joked, smiling.

Laughing, Ron nodded. "Oh, at least she'd into her own age, now!" He joked back, winking.

Harry smiled, cocking his head to the side. "Really, me and Draco never had a talk like this before…" He admitted. But it only stung more. He missed Draco so much… he though, perhaps, it might be puppy love. But he didn't want to think that way. So he pushed the thoughts aside.

"Oh, did he do this…?" Ron asked, leaning forward, both hands on Harry's shoulders and pushing the boy against the bedpost. He leaned closer, their faces centimeters apart. He slowly parted his lips, letting his eyes droop slightly. And right as he was just close enough to…

Harry slapped his hand over Ron's mouth, pushing back. "Hey. I don't want to cheat. I really do love Malfoy, no matter what…." He said. But his eyes were now filled with regret and lust. Ron knew it must pain his friend so to deny his obvious loss of feelings.

Ron then sighed, bowing his head in defeat. "Fine… but watch your back tonight, Potter…." He warned, winked, then began to pick up the mess on the floor, readying the room for future use.

That was when Hedwig arrived on the windowsill…

-x-

'_Dear Harry Potter,_

_Your friend, Malfoy, is now awake. _

_He says he wishes not to see you._

_I'm very sorry._

_Good luck,_

_Madam Pomfrey'_

-x-

A/N: Should Ron move further with Harry?

Should Harry kiss Ron back or stay loyal?

Should Harry visit Draco, despite everything?

…Should we stand united in the gay parade?

Tune in a few days for the next chapter!

PS; Do /you/ want to know what's hidden in Ron's chest at the end of his bed…?? -wink-


	5. Love Is Good

The red haired, youngest male Weasly gazed into open space, daydreaming on the window sill. It was dark out and his eyes drooped slightly, closing… and he drifted off into a slumber…

-x-

((Ron's dream: ))

"Oh, Ron…" Harry breathed, his bare body rubbing over his own. "Kiss me. Now, here…" He whispered.

And so he did, pressing between Harry's tongue and kissing him passionately. His hands roamed around the boy's body, feeling his fingertips graze Harry's back, causing Harry to arch his back. Ron liked this, and continued until Harry had closed his eyes, holding in a deep moan. And he pounced, pinning his friend down on the bed

Harry then moaned, his hands feeling over Ron, then pushing his head down and kissing down Ron's neck. Then he began to suck on Ron's neck passionately. Ron moaned back at Harry, feeling down his legs. He was twitching, urging Harry to let him ride him.

Harry smirked, though, seeing the look in Ron's eyes.

Ron leaned back in, needy for more of his friend when…

-x-

"Ron, wake up! You're drooling." Harry said, shaking his friend's shoulder, then walking over to his bed and changing into their school clothes.

Ron sat up, rubbing his eyes. The dream, though short, was set into his mind. He remembered each moment carefully, taking in as much as he could before getting up. He yawned loudly, finding his uniform.

"You know, you were moaning earlier. Must've been one hell of a dream…" Harry commented, buttoning his shirt.

Ron blushed, turning away. He felt himself stiffen as he stifled through his clothing for his tie. He dressed as quickly as he could, finishing even before Harry.

"Look," Harry said, finishing primping his hair in a mirror, then looking over to Ron. He sat by his friend, reaching out, "You're tie looks like it was tied by a monkey…" He said, untying the tie and retying it.

Ron bit his lower lip. This was just what he needed, Harry up all closer and touching his chest… (Obvious sarcasm for those who didn't notice…)

"C'mon," Harry said, tossing a bag over his shoulder and heading towards the door. "Potions class."

Ron followed as quickly as he could, the image of nude, seductive Harry in his mind.

-x-

Lunch break; Harry quietly entered the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter, the Infirmary is close during these hours, to visitors, yo--"

"Please," Harry said to Madam Pomfrey, "I just want to see Draco…." He explained.

The woman sighed, thought about it, then turned away and went back to work. "Just… be nice."

Harry smiled, thanking the woman as he passed by and ran to Malfoy's bedside. "Draco, love…" He whispered. He leaned down and pecked Draco's cheek. His boyfriend was asleep, again…

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, then began to write a note on a piece of parchment…

About ten minutes later, still writing the letter, Draco's eyes fluttered and looked up at Harry. His eyes suddenly filled with sadness, and his hid his face under the covers. Harry put his hand out and on Draco's covered body, but the Slytherin boy just shook him off.

"Please, Draco…--"

"Shut up… what are you doing here?"

"I was going to leave you a letter…"

"Don't. Tell me now."

Harry bowed his head. He sighed, then looked around the room, talking quietly, "I still love you. I want you to get well soon. I'm sorry I led you to that…. I want to kill Snape, but I don't know how that will really help… I love you, Malfoy, and I can't stand to see you like this…" He whispered.

Draco pulled the covers back, sitting up. His eyes and cheeks were wet with tears. "Crabbe came by today… there's a rumor going around that you and Ron kissed. I know you did, you told me that night… You really don't love me, do you?"

Harry froze in disbelief. How could he not?! "Draco, no! I do love you! Ron is just my friend and I never wanted him… I just want you! I wanted your body, too… I still do, but…" He traced his finger along Draco's torso, "Does it still hurt?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…" Harry said, leaning closer, petting Draco's platinum hair, "I still love you…"

Draco looked up and took Harry's shoulder, pulling the two together, parting the air between them. Their lips touched and their tongues wrestled, kissing passionately.

Draco was out of the infirmary later that night, and for the first time, they made love.

Surprisingly, to Harry, Draco dove right in, penetrating Harry. Harry hadn't expected Draco to dominate him…

-x-

"You what?!" Ron yelled, Hermione and Harry both gathered around the fire with their Weasly friend.

"Well…." Hermione tried to explain.

Harry laughed. "Snogged! With Looney? No way!"

Ron made a face. "She's a freak!"

Hermione blushed. "She's my freak," she said slyly.

"But…" Ron stammered, "How do you… you know? Do it…?"

Hermione made a face and shoved Ron's shoulder. "I'm not telling you!" She yelled.

Harry laughed.

Suddenly, all three were bursting in laughter. Harry and Hermione were having the time of their lives… Ron, on the other hand, had other things on his mind…

-x-

Note from the Author:

So, I paired Hermione and Luna…

So Harry and Draco are back together…

But how jealous can a Weasly become…?

Tune in for the next chapter, you /will/ be surprised!!


	6. Fake Letters

A/N: How far will Ron go to get his revenge? He knows, somewhere deep in his heart, that he and Harry are meant to be. But at what costs?

WARNING: Yaoi. Fun. Yay!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did, this would be in book 3 or something and Hermione would be soooo much hotter.

~*~

"I say, what is that you have there?" Luna asked, peering over Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned and looked at Luna. "It's… a plan." he explained.

"What type of plan?"

"A plan to get Harry's love and affection because that Malfoy bastard doesn't deserve it."

Luna sighed. "I know that's how you must feel, but if the two of them belong together, no matter how much it hurts you, they need to be together. If you truly love Harry, you'll be able to let him go." she said, sounding quite smart and sensible for her normal self.

"It's not fair." Ron complained.

Luna laughed. "Life's not fair." And with that, she walked away.

But Ron was not yet convinced. He still knew, and he wasn't sure exactly where or why, that he loved and knew Harry so much more and better than Draco ever could.

~*~

'_Dear Draco,_

_You were right._

_I did lie. I do love Ron._

_I cheated and I can't continue_

_To edge you on any further._

_It's over._

_-Potter'_

Ron set the pen down, satisfied. If this didn't work, he didn't know what would. He called over Hedwig and tied the message to the owl's leg, then sent him off.

~*~

He had just entered study hall, and so Draco chose to return to his dormitory. He had lots of studying to do because he hardly paid attention to his next class; Harry was in it. The silence of his room would help him keep his attention on his school work. When he got there he was delighted to see Hedwig sitting on his wind sill. He quickly dropped his books and bag on the floor, took the note off and jumped onto his bed. He opened up the note, then read it.

As soon as he finished, he was curled up, fist and teeth clenched in pain. His eyes welled up and became a puffy pink.

~*~

"Hey, Ron," Harry said, sitting down at his desk. His eyes glanced curiously around the room. It was their last class of the day. "Where's Draco? Sick, do you suppose? Maybe I should write him a letter, or visit--"

"He's probably just skipping to spend the day cursing library books or something." Ron interrupted.

Harry sighed, resting his head against the table. "It's a shame," He said quietly, then closed his eyes and daydreamed.

~*~

'_Meet me at the field, under the Slytherin column._

_-D. M.'_

Harry finished reading the letter, then set it back down on his dresser. It was about 11PM and he'd not seen or heard from Draco since breakfast that morning. He thought, perhaps, Draco had a surprise or something in store.

Ten or so minutes later he reached the destination. Draco was in the fetal position, his head down. Harry sat by his side and then put an arm around his lover. To his surprise, Draco pushed him away.

"What's going on, Draco?"

Draco pulled his head up, revealing red, puffy eyes and stains of tears down his cheeks. His lips were very chapped and he looked the saddest that Harry had ever seen him. "You cheated," He said, "And you don't want me anymore. How can you even ask me what's wrong, you know bloody hell what's wrong." He was sure that if Draco weren't so depressed, the words would have come out in a shout.

"What are you talking about, Draco?!" Harry questioned, "I never cheated on you-- Ron kissed me. I didn't kiss back. And I'll always want you. I love you."

"You're a filthy lair!"

Harry flinched. "Draco, love…--" He began, but was cut off.

"Don't even!" He yelled to Harry, "Don't even call me your love. Don't even use my first name. I know what you're doing." And then he stood, pulling his firebolt out from behind him, got on and left in an instant.

Harry was left feeling confused and sad, knowing he'd lost his love once again in these past few weeks.

~*~

A few days later, Ron felt himself bored with nothing to do between classes. He didn't need to make it to his next class for another half hour, and he knew that Harry would be practicing with his Quidditch team, and so Draco would be either out of campus in Hogsmeade or with his buddies Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked, then sprinted up to the seventh floor and into the Gryffindor common room. He was mostly alone, the exception of a few students crossing or playing wizard's chess.

He took a sheet of normal notebook paper out of his bag and took out a quill and ink.

'_Ron_

_What you did last night was amazing._

_I didn't expect do much from you. You_

_Are so much better than what _

_Draco ever was. Perhaps we _

_Can do that again sometime soon?_

_-Potter'_

Ron re-read over the note over again, and appreciated his handiwork. He then sealed it and attached it to Hedwig. He instructed Hedwig to bring the fake note to Malfoy, as to make him think the letter had been misdelivered. It happened all the time, except this one was planned.

A smug look covered Ron's face as we watched Hedwig fly off over the school.

~*~

A/N: Yes, I too agree, that this was a very, very short chapter. I didn't want to ruin the surprise-- Nevermind, I'm going to ruin it now; Lucius is going to come to the school. Guess what happens now! Ha!


	7. Revenge

**A/N: I know, I kept you all waiting and wondering what would happen when Lucius came. Well, now you get to find out!**

**~*~**

"**No!" Draco yelled out, smashing his broom into the locker-room wall. His team was about to leave for practice as soon as Gryffindor was done, so he was alone in the room. He screamed again, this time so loud that owls on the other side of Hogwarts flew up, troubled.**

"**Harry Potter!" He yelled, waving the note as he walked out onto the field. The other team was having a strategy meeting, and Harry looked over the moment he heard his name. He was glad Draco was there, and was going to ask if Draco was okay as soon as his practice ended, but it seemed better sooner than later.**

"**What do you want?" The Gryffindor boy called out, running over to his lover's side.**

"**What the fuck is this?!" Draco asked, shoving the paper in Potter's face. "You cheat, but a day later after I find out and you've already messed around?! And with that Weasely boy, at that!" He was flushing in anger.**

**Harry stepped back, taking the note and reading over it. "Malfoy, this is NOT my handwriting. I don't even use notebook paper, only parchment! I've been practicing, I can't write on my broom!"**

**Draco frowned. "I… well, who else would write this?!" **

**Harry sighed and walked Draco over to the locker room, then took out his book bag, then opened a notebook. "Me and Ron pass this around during class. He bought it last year when he got sick of parchment." He pointed out one of Ron's messages. "Does that look familiar?"**

**Draco squinted his eyes, then pulled away, looking wide eyed. "So… Weasely wrote that?"**

"**No, duh! Dracey, I love you, no matter what. I would never cheat!" Harry said, taking a gentle hold on Draco's arm, then sliding it down to take his hand, "Ron is just jealous. He's always wanted me since-- well, that a long story and--"**

"**How long of a story?"**

**Harry sighed. "We had sex. It was years ago, second year at Hogwarts, okay? I was a bit off, one of the Weasely sweets I'd tried. Ron had a thing for me, still does, but he just took it a little too far. We became friends with benefits not long afterward, but I put a stop to it as soon as I could. It's over."**

"**Soon as you could… how long, Harry?"**

**Harry shook his head. "About three and a half semesters." He admitted.**

"**He's still obsessed…?" Draco asked, "Why?"**

"'**Cause I was the type of guy that turned him on."**

"**What type of guy is that?" Draco moved just a bit closer to Harry, holding his hands.**

"**That's not important." Harry turned his head away, obviously ashamed by something.**

**Frowning, Malfoy took Harry's chin in his fingers and kissed the other boy. "Tell me, by god, or when my Father comes for Winter Break I'm telling him about us."**

**Harry grunted, then sighed. "Submissive. Happy?"**

**Draco smirked. "Yes, you're my type of guy, too!" Then Draco pounced, pinning Harry to the bench.**

"**No, no!" Harry said quickly, pushing Draco back, "We can't do anything here, my team will be here any minute!"**

"**Acio, broom!" Draco's firebolt came to his hand, then he held it out to Harry. "My room, now. You haven't got much of a choice."**

**Harry laughed, then kissed Draco passionately, then agreed. They went to Draco's private dorm and spent the rest of the evening their.**

**~*~**

**When Harry returned to his room, it was well past midnight. He'd had a fun day, but it was time to get back to business, and he wasn't going to wait until morning to do it. He grabbed Ron's shoulder and shook him awake.**

"**Hey, can't this wait until the sun is up?! I'm tired!" Ron whined, looking up… then froze. Harry was looking at him with eyes full of lust. Ron instantly went silent as he watched Harry crawl over the bed, then under the covers with Ron. He had Ron's back to the bed, the Harry had a leg on each side of Ron's thighs.**

"**I think we need to talk," Harry whispered, leaning down and breathing warm air next to Ron's ear.**

**Ron was instantly alert. "I think we need to continue this conversation in the bathroom, or somewhere else," He said, eying their sleeping peers around them.**

**Harry nodded, the plan he had devised was working well. He got off the bed and held his hand out to Ron. "Lead me there."**

**A few minutes later they were in a hidden potions room that doubled as cabinet space for ingredients for the main Potions room. Ron pressed Harry up against a couch, but Harry shook his head.**

"**No," Harry whispered, "You sit down. I have a treat for you."**

**Ron smirked, enjoying the idea. He sat down, cold in just his boxers.**

**Harry slowly stripped in the dim candle light until he was in nothing but his own boxers, like Ron. He made slow movements taking off each sock, bending his body over without bending his knees, letting Ron have a nice view of the ass he used to own. When he was done he set himself on the red head's lap, a leg on each side. He placed his hands on Ron's trembling shoulders.**

"**We've not done this in so long," Ron said, running his hands down Harry's tight torso. He pinched Potter's nipples, making Harry give him a involuntary gasp. Wanting more, Ron pulled his hands lower, placing them on the back of Harry's thighs. "Get up on your knees like you used to do," He instructed.**

**Harry followed the orders, not particularly enjoying himself, but knew how this was going to end. "Like this?" He asked innocently, lifting his rear into the air.**

**Ron laughed sadistically, squeezing the other boy's ass. "Yes, that's good. That's very good. Try to stay still…" He toyed with Harry's sac, then slipped a hand up Harry's boxers, circling Harry's entrance.**

**A low moan came from Harry, then a cry as Ron entered a dry finger.**

**Loving every ounce of Harry's pain, Ron began to slowly thrust his finger into Harry, then added another, and another. Harry yelled every time Ron thrust into him with his fingers. Ron was very hard, enjoying Harry all too much.**

"**I'll stop," He said, "if you want me to… but there's a price." **

**Harry shook his head, unwillingly. He knew from past experience that if he obliged, though Ron would stop his inexcusable torture, he would have Harry suck him until just before he came. Then… Harry didn't want to think about it. It didn't seem right, not with Ron. But he wasn't to the part of his plan yet.**

"**N-n-no, don't stop." He said, clenching his fists in pain. He put his head down, then used his hands to lower Ron's boxers. While Ron continued to thrust his dry fingers in and out of him, Harry licked up the sides of Ron's hard member. Then, he swallowed Ron's member into his mouth, sucking hard. He didn't use his teeth at all, knowing how Ron hated that. He moaned, still in pain, but it all made it better for Ron.**

"**Oh, oh…! Harry!" Ron cried out, thrusting his hips up. But that wasn't what he wanted Harry to do-- as so, he pushed Harry away, removing his fingers from the boy.**

**He stood up, pushing Harry to the ground. "You never did that before, what reason would you do it now? Especially if you still like Draco?!"**

**Harry frowned. He knew that tone, he knew Ron too well. Ron had caught onto him. "Ron, look, I can't let you do this to Draco! That note was waaaay to far over the line!" He yelled.**

**Ron shook his head. "If you and I had just kept what we had, things cold have been very different." He lifted his wand, whispered a spell, and left Harry bound and gagged. "You've been stupid. If you wouldn't have left your wand in the room, maybe you might have stood a chance against me…" He whispered, leaning over Harry.**

**Harry's screams became muffled. He didn't expect his plan to go this wrong. He wished he'd told someone what he was doing in advance. It was too late now, though. Ron had him on his stomach against the couch. He felt Ron's rock hard member enter him, and it was too much for him to take. Then, Ron began to thrust…**

**Less than a minute later Harry passed out, tears still rolling down his face, his rear end filled with Ron's seed.**

**~*~**

"**Weasely, where is Harry?!" Draco asked in a yell, grabbing Ron's robe and holding him against a tree in the courtyard, letting the long leaves hide them.**

**Ron smirked. "This is a nice position, Malfoy. Maybe we should do this more often."**

**Draco shoved Ron hard against the tree again. "Cut the crap, Weasely, where is my boyfriend?! What did you do to him?!"**

"**He came to me, then made a mistake." He laughed, "I made sure to not put any of him to waste. Don't worry, though, he's fully intact, just a little damaged. If you find him in time he won't even die!"**

**Draco growled and jabbed Ron with his wand. "Tell me where he is, Ron, or I'll kill you right now."**

"**I wish I knew," Ron said simply, "I erased that memory."**

**Draco dropped the carrot head, glaring. "If I don't find him, I swear upon my family name, I will kill you."**

**~*~**

**The blonde man slammed the paper down on his desk, then slammed his cane into the ground. "What do you mean, you're gay?!" Lucius yelled.**

"**It means I like boys, father," Draco said, backing up slightly, "But that's not what I need your help for. I'm glad you came… I need you help."**

"**Help with what, your gender problems?!"**

**Draco sighed. His father wouldn't understand. "Father, what would you do if mom was kidnapped and raped, then hidden to where you could not find her?!"**

"**What does that have to do with anything?" Lucius asked, narrowing his eyes.**

"**Because," the young Malfoy sighed, "it's what happened to my lover. I need help finding him, dad, and you're the only one who I can think of that has the power to help me."**

**His father looked suddenly proud. "And what about the rapist?"**

"**I wish to have him killed, father," Draco replied, "but he's my lover's best friend. I would do anything to make sure he's never in any sort of pain. Loosing a friend… that's just too much to bear, especially for the soft hearts of Gryffindor."**

**Lucius chuckled.**

"**What's so funny?!"**

**Lucius sat down and smiled at his son. "I will help you find the boy and get revenge, but… Draco, I'm ashamed… A Gryffindor?"**

**~*~**

**A/N: Yes, Lucius seems to understand his son, but will he once he knows that it's their young nemesis?**

**Also, will they find Harry before time runs out?**

**Finally, will Air write a chapter with a little more HermionexLuna action? Or perhaps Weasely fan service? We would ALL agree that that, agreed?**


End file.
